


But He Looks So Sweet

by IceNChrome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Manip, Other, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki relaxing on the couch after a hard day of conquering worlds and breaking hearts. Mostly breaking hearts. *Photoshopped manip*</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Looks So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Everything's covered, but he is kinda showing off his belly-button. Ain't it cute? :D

This picture might be a nice visual for a story about Loki lounging around on a couch staring at the poor (lucky) soul he's unmercifully seducing. I read some FrostIron recently like that...


End file.
